Most of the power converters have an analog control loop. These power converters can include, for example, AC/DC (alternating current/direct current) power converters, and DC/DC (direct current/direct current) power converters.
In FIG. 1, an example implementation of an analog control loop for a power converter 100 is shown. The power converter 100 shown in FIG. 1 is a flyback converter, but this can be for any type of converter. The power converter 100 includes a feedback component 110. For the feedback, an opto-coupler or a communication transformer can be used. For non-isolated converters, the feedback block does not contain mains isolation and can be for example a wire.
For the implementation shown in FIG. 1, it can be seen that two amplifiers are used for controlling both the voltage and the current. In FIG. 1, the top amplifiers (associated with ISNS) is controlling the current, while the bottom amplifiers (associated with VSNS) is controlling the voltage. For the system, a setpoint for the converter can be generated based on the output of the two amplifiers.
For power converters with an analog control loop, there are costs for additional pins for the compensator, and there are limited options to change settings when, for example, the output voltage needs to change.
Because of these issues with using an analog control loop, there are strong motivations for systems and methods that provide for power conversion by digitizing the control loop.